


Their meeting place

by AllyKinzumi1409



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotions, Fantasy, Memories, Sorcerers, Sorceresses, canon content, teacher and student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyKinzumi1409/pseuds/AllyKinzumi1409
Summary: It had been so long since they last met each other. Now at the modern age, they finally got to meet again.





	Their meeting place

**Author's Note:**

> This took place when Ally and Amy were still 4, 1 more year till they get to moved to the Volksarme.

Usually people who can be able to call him are the generals or scientists to report their works. But this time.... It was someone else.

"You called?" The person picked up his calling. Unlike the other calls he usually had, this one appeared to be a three- dimensional model, showing the face of a person from the other side.

They never get to call each other much, but only when it's something emergency. It didn't have anything related to work, it's more of their personal.

"What with that tone of yours bud? Not happy to see your friend?" It can be seen as teasing since of course that wouldn't be a case.

"Nah... Just a little tired from work, that's all." "I told you.... Take a bit of rest and go for a walk in the city!" He chuckled.

"Hey, I'm more different than you, you always sneak out of the building to escape your duty". He could hear a laugh coming from the other side of the screen from his friend. "You can't blame me, you yourself also did admitted that this role of ours can be tiring sometimes". It wasn't exactly a lie, true. But it not like they can't just drop it.

But they started to quickly turn back to their real reason of their calling when a small, child's voice rang out: "WOAH! THAT'S SO COOL!!".

He couldn't help but sat up from his seat when he heard the child's voice: "What-". 

"Right- Something happened. It was also the reason why I called you in the first place. I want you to meet me here, by our old meeting place.".

"Amara--" He didn't get a chance to finish but the call ended.

He was confused, but suspect of something. But he still had to go, since it's their old meeting place. 

But first.... He need to sneak out of this building without anyone noticing.

He didn't need to change much, since his appearance already made him looking like a normal ordinary human. But if he had to go outside to blend in with ordinary humans, he only had to change his clothes and done.

Their old meeting place wasn't something beautiful, grand or modern. It was pretty old and deserted. But not to mention... It was also their first meeting with their teacher, also centuries since they last seen or heard from her too. Both him and Amara decided to keep this place as their own secret meeting place till now.

So of course, they had to also put a barrier around it too. Simple, it was because they both don't want it to be demonstrated or to be found by anyone. Not anyone can be able to find it easily which is a good thing they wanted. But now... 

_'I want you to meet me here, by our old meeting place'_

He is nervous and worried of why his friend decided to meet up with him there, not to even mentioning the kid's voice could be heard there too.

Right now, he is standing in front of it, and outside of the barrier. It still lucky that only mystical sorcerers/ sorceresses people get to pass this barrier... He and Amara weren't mystical sorcerers in the first place, but with the magic from their old lords given to them, they could manage to here by now.

But from the moment he stepped through the barrier, he couldn't help... But shocked, and questions started to filled his mind.

In front of him, there was his best friend who was wearing a leather jacket along with a white shirt inside, with jeans made him also looked like a normal human. But he wasn't focusing on him. What he was focusing... Was the kids_ two little kids around 4-5 years old.

 _Why... And how are they be able to get in here and through the barrier_. That what he thought.  
But then, he snapped out of his thought when he heard his name: "Ah! Asher you came. Kids, I want you to meet my friend and also a person that I called through that device you saw earlier".

Then the kids turned to him, which surprised him, and he believed Amara did too. One of them had short orange hair with orange eyes colors, while the other one had short chestnut-brown hair with reddish eyes. They both looked just like each other, but they both also had her presence.

_It can be seen just like their old meeting again...._

_The same place....._

_The same old place where they first met thousand years ago...._

_How long... Had both Amara and Asher missed her...._

"Hi mister Asher! My name is Amy, and this is my sister Ally." The little kid introduced.


End file.
